Our first Christmas together under the Mistletoe love Boris and Ellen
by rose in the snow
Summary: How Boris and Ellen spend their first Christmas together after they met Santa Claus. Just two little Christmas one-shots inspired by an idea from my sister.
1. Ellen's first present to Boris

Our first Christmas together under the Mistletoe love Boris and Ellen

AN: This story references The Polar Express which is about a train that takes people to the North Pole and Santa gives one kid the first gift of Christmas. Also I am working on another sequel with Ellen's brother Blaze (from Hosho-Super-Star's Danger Zone) but I'm still writing it. Sorry if these aren't that good because my sister gave me the idea a couple of weeks ago and I wanted to post them before Christmas. Merry Christmas to all my readers!

_Ellen's first present to Boris_

Choo! Choo! Ellen gently opened her eyes. Boris and Ellen had gotten married last April and she had been asleep with him next to her when she woke up. She gently pressed his hand and moved to the window. She looked outside and saw a large black train outside in the middle of the street.

"All aboard!" the conductor cried. "Are you coming?" Ellen nodded her head. She looked over at Boris.

'I don't have time to wake Boris up.' She blew him a kiss and raced outside. She ran outside and got on the train.

The conductor was standing by the door and said "Ticket?" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a metallic looking ticket. He punched the ticket and handed it back. "Thank you" and he pushed open the door. Inside sat random kids. Ellen sat down in the back where there was only one empty seat left.

"Mr. Conductor? I was wondering if I could get my husband. He is inside. Also where are we going?"

"I'm sorry Miss but we can't be late. We need to get to the North Pole before midnight."

"Did you say North Pole?"

The conductor didn't respond and said "Buckle your seat belts everyone." Ellen buckled her seat belt as the train began to move, slowly at first and then it began to race down the street. Ellen gripped the sides of the seat. Then the train came to a sudden stop. The doors opened and people began to help the kids off. Ellen unbuckled her seatbelt and stood up. She walked over to the door. She started to get out when she tripped and fell flat on her face. Her engagement ring flew off her finger and bounced across the ground. Ellen heard it fall and raced to grab it.

"Excuse me." She politely said as she moved past elves and people. 'I need to catch that ring.' She ran across a patch of ice and slipped and fell into a pile of snow. A large boot appeared over Ellen's ring. She looked up. "Santa?" It was Santa Claus reaching out his hand to pick up the ring and help her up.

"Miss Ellen. Is this your ring?"

"Yes Santa Claus sir. It's my engagement ring."

"Ho ho ho!" He said with a laugh. "You don't have to call me sir."

"But you were so kind to help me up and catch my ring. I'm just glad to be able to come here. I only wish my husband was here too."

"Ellen what do you want for Christmas?" Santa asked handed her the ring. Ellen stood there and thought. An idea finally came to her.

"Santa can I ask for two presents?"

"Why Ellen?"

"Santa I was wondering that because one of the presents isn't for me. It's for my husband and the other present is for both of us."

"You're husband is a lucky man to have you for a wife. Now what are the two presents?"

"The first gift is a special gun for my husband that has his name on it in gold on the barrel."

"Now what is the second present?"

Ellen said "My husband and I do not have a pair of matching wedding rings because we couldn't afford it. We agreed that it was better to save our money. My husband knew how much I really wanted a wedding ring so one night I found him asleep on the computer. When I looked at the screen to see what he had been looking at I saw that he was looking at wedding rings. So I would like a pair of wedding rings and can they say _Our First Christmas Together under the Mistletoe love Boris and Ellen_."

"Boris Airay is your husband?"

"Yes." Ellen said with a smile.

Santa shook his head and said "I'm sorry Ellen but I can't give you the presents you want."

"Why?"

"I can't give you the presents because even though you are on the nice list, Boris is on the naughty list."

"Santa he's changed. He cares about me and wants to protect me. And he loves me!" Santa patted her head.

"Do you want me to take Boris off the naughty list?"

"Yes Santa that would be amazing!" Santa motioned for Ellen to follow him. He walked over to his large sled. She followed. He stepped onto the sleigh and turned to help Ellen up. Ellen stepped onto the sleigh as the crowd quieted.

He whispered. "Ellen you will receive the other two presents soon but I must be going soon." Then he announced in a loud voice. "Boris Airay is hereby off the naughty list. This is the first gift of Christmas." The elves cheered and Ellen with tears in her eyes hugged Santa.

"Thank you Santa."

He hugged her and said "You're welcome Ellen." He let go, helped her down and said "Now I must go. Merry Christmas!" He slowly pulled away in his sleigh as Ellen and everyone else watched. After that Ellen got back on the train to go home.


	2. Oops! Boris shot Santa Claus!

Our first Christmas together under the Mistletoe love Boris and Ellen 

_Oops! Boris shot Santa Claus!_

Meanwhile Santa had just arrived at Boris and Ellen's house with the gun for Boris all wrapped up. He stepped onto the roof.

Inside Boris rolled over and realized Ellen wasn't there. He jumped up. He looked around. He didn't see Ellen. Then he heard someone slowly walking across the roof. 'That can't be Ellen. I do all the work on the roof. Someone must have kidnapped Ellen.' He grabbed his gun and slowly made his way outside.

Santa was standing next to his sleigh getting out the presents for Ellen and Boris. Boris went outside and saw someone on the roof. Santa was looking around in his big bag for the presents. He was struggling to find them. Santa turned to face Boris just as Boris pulled the trigger. Boris raced up to the roof to see the guy he shot. Santa had fallen next to his sleigh. Santa said "You just get taken off the naughty list by your wife and now do you want to get back on?"

"Who are you?" Boris asked.

"I'm Santa Claus. I bring toys to all the children of the world. Now why did you shoot me?"

"I thought you were kidnapping Ellen. Where did I shoot you?" Boris asked as politely as he could. Santa looked himself over and found the bullet hole. It had grazed his shoulder and had scratched his skin. It didn't look that bad but it could be if it was left untreated. "Do you want me to do anything?"

"No!" Boris's eyes were wide. He didn't expect the Santa to reply so harshly. "I'm sorry. It's just I'm not going to be able to deliver my toys."

Boris replied "If I deliver your toys will that get my off the naughty list?"

"Yes." Santa said.

"Ok, I'll go deliver your toys." Boris said walking over to the sleigh.

"What are you doing?" Santa asked Boris.

"Going to deliver the toys." "Dressed like that? No." Santa snapped his fingers. Now Boris was wearing a Santa hat with his cat ears sticking out, a pair of large red pants with white fluff with a gold chain as a belt. On his feet he wore a pair of black rubber boots. He wore a white undershirt with an unbuckled red Santa jacket. "Now, the reindeer will take you to each house. Deliver the toys, eat the milk and cookies and move on. When you're done come back here and I'll give you the last presents."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to the North Pole but I'll be back when you're finished." Santa snapped his fingers again and he was gone. Boris climbed into the sleigh and sat down. He grabbed the reigns and started delivering presents. In the middle of a flight he stood up.

'This is amazing.' The wind blew through his jacket and he felt free. He sat back down when they arrived at the next house. When he was done he got on the sleigh standing up and the sleigh began to fly back to their house. Boris, a teenage boy who never had much freedom was finally free to enjoy a little bit of freedom. The only thing that would have made tonight better is if Ellen had been on the sleigh with him.

He began to think about the presents he had gotten for Ellen. He had been saving up all year for a pair of silver wedding rings. He wanted to have them engraved but it cost too much money. 'I wonder if Santa could get them engraved.' Boris wondered. He had also bought Ellen a prom dress. It was floor length with a black belt and gold buckle. At the bottom of the skirt and at the neckline there was white fluff like on Santa's jacket. The rest of the dress was dark red and sparkly. The dress also came with a red sparkly hair tie and a silver necklace with a red sparkly bow. He had also bought a bunch of red roses to give to her when she opened her present. The last thing to make the outfit complete was the silver wedding ring. 'Maybe if I ask really nicely Santa will engrave the rings for me. Maybe.'

While Boris was coming back Ellen had arrived back home, saw Boris wasn't there and decided to put Boris's presents under the tree. She had bought him a new tuxedo because his old one was getting worn out. She also got Boris a viola with some sheet music because Boris was always telling her how much he would love to play with her. She had also gotten him a couple of new earrings and she tried to make him some tail piercings. She also bought Boris a backpack that she added two pairs of cat ears and tails too (One pink with piercings and one navy) She knew how much stuff he carried around so it would be easier to carry now. She had also bought them the Christmas tree and new stockings with their names written in cursive along the top. The stockings were red at the bottom and the top, where their names were written in gold glitter, was white. Ellen had seen this stocking design and loved it so she bought them. She hadn't put them up yet and she finally did it after she placed the gifts under the tree. She went back upstairs and fell asleep on the bed as she thought 'I hope Boris comes home soon.'

Boris just saw Ellen's and his house coming closer. He saw Santa on the lawn waiting. He slowed down and landed carefully on the lawn. "Did you finish?" Santa asked.

"Yeah. Did you get your arm looked at?"

"Yes. The elves cleaned it and bandaged it. Thank you for delivering the toys."

"You're welcome. I was wondering if you could engrave these rings I got for Ellen and me." He said pulling out a small ring box from his pocket.

"Does Ellen know that you got these?" Santa asked taking the rings.

"No."

"What do you want them to say?" Boris thought.

"_Our First Christmas Together under the Mistletoe love Boris and Ellen_." Santa held the rings as the engraving appeared. "Thank you." Boris said.

"A present since you delivered my toys." Santa handed Boris several more presents. "These are for Ellen and you." Santa got into his sleigh

"Where are you going?"

Santa looked at him and said "Home. Thanks again ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!" He got into his sleigh and left. Boris watched him go. Then he went inside and put the presents and his gifts in their stockings and under the Christmas tree. Then he went upstairs and saw Ellen fast asleep on the bed. He smiled and lay down next to her holding her hand. He fell asleep.

When they woke up the next morning they raced to look out the window. "It's snowing!" Ellen said with a smile.

"And its Christmas morning." Boris said with a smile.

"Let's go open our presents." Ellen said taking Boris's hand then stopping. "Where did you get that outfit?"

"Santa Claus gave it to me."

"Wait here." She said pulling out an outfit from the closet and going to the bathroom to change. When she came out she was wearing her Santa dress from episode 44. Boris stared at her.

"The only time you looked more beautiful is on our wedding day." Ellen smiled

"Thank you. You look so handsome and cute!"

"Thank you." He said kissing her cheek. "Now let's go downstairs and open our presents." They went downstairs holding hands. Outside the snow was falling. Inside the glitter of the Christmas tree lights off the presents and snow made the whole room light up. Boris and Ellen walked down the stairs and looked in awe. They decided to sit down on the couch. Boris picked up a present. "This is for you." He said with a smile.

Ellen opened the box. She began to cry. "Boris how did you afford this?"

"With a little bit of magic. Look at the engraving."

"_Our First Christmas Together under the Mistletoe love Boris and Ellen, _Thank you Boris. I love you."

"I love you too." They looked up. Magically it seemed, mistletoe appeared right above them. They kissed. It was a kiss of true love. Later they would open all the other presents but the best present they each received was the silver wedding rings. As they kissed and the snow fell outside they realized how lucky they were to have someone that they loved so much be the love of their life.


End file.
